Various vehicle suspension designs use leaf springs to dissipate vibration and shock encountered when traveling over uneven terrain. The leaf spring is attached to the vehicle axle, and has a pair of opposite ends which are connected to the vehicle frame. Leaf springs have heretofore been connected to the vehicle frame through individual mounting brackets.
In prior art suspension systems, large stresses are transferred to the individual mounting brackets. When the vehicle encounters a bump, the axle moves vertically, flattening the leaf spring. Accordingly, large forces are transferred through the ends of the leaf spring, exerting forces on the mounting brackets along the vehicle's line of travel. The mounting brackets are thereby forced away from one another and caused to pull away from the vehicle frame. Any lateral motion of the vehicle caused by cornering or driving on an inclined surface, for example, causes lateral stresses on the individual mounting brackets. These stresses also cause the mounting brackets to tear away from the vehicle frame.
Careful placement of the prior art individual mounting brackets is required to ensure proper leaf spring operation. Proper leaf spring functioning depends in part on the spring having proper deformation while under its intended load. Proper deformation requires accurate location of the ends of the leaf spring relative to one another. Thus, the distance between brackets supporting opposite ends of a leaf spring must be carefully controlled for each spring installation. Accordingly, installation of prior art suspension systems is often difficult, complicated and expensive.